New Beginnings
by HappyEndingsArentReal
Summary: The whole gang has grown up and so has Maka and Soul's kids but what happens when a mysterious woman comes on the twins birthday? And how does she know Soul? Sequel to What the Hell! We're Parents!
1. Birthday Party

**A/N: This is the new series and the sequel of What the hell! We're Parents! ENJOY!**

**Maka's POV**

_"Happy birthday Avriline! Happy birthday Aaron! Happy birthday AvrilineandAaron! Happy birthday to you!" _We all sang,

Me and Soul threw a birthday party for Avriline and Aaron so we invited our friends, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Liz, Patty and Kid.

"So how old are you guys?" Tsubaki said happily at the twins who were sitting at the table with cake on their faces,

"Five!" they said happily while munching down on the chocolate cake.

"FIVE! REALLY! WELL THEN TODAY THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WILL SHOW YOU A GOOD TIME!" Black*Star said proudly while Tsubaki was telling him to sit down,

"Tsubaki! Tell me! When are WE getting kids!?" Black*Star said happily while Tsubaki was blushing furiously.

"W-w-what?!" she yelled while we laughed except for the kids who were talking among themselves,

I looked at Soul who was eating like a pig and then looked at our kids who were doing the exact same thing.

_Looks like they got Soul's eating habit.._

Then I smiled at looked at our beautiful daughter,

She had my skin color and green eyes but had Soul's white hair.

She was very energetic and kind, but also very dark so it was like a mixture of our personalities.

Then I looked at our handsome son,

He looked like Soul that he even had his teeth! But he had my ash-blonde hair and my love of books!

He always loved music though, probably got that from Soul as well.

Then I looked at Soul who was my fiancee,

We decided that we wanted to be together and be a family so we promised we'll get married when the time is right which is probably next month.

He noticed my gaze and faced me while smirking,

"Am I _that _good looking?" he joked while I blushed,

I shook my head while he laughed.

"Sheesh Maka, I was just kidding but you always seem to be taking it seriously" he said while laughing his head off while I gave him a MAKA-CHOP,

"Soul, please don't be an idiot in front of our guests and kids" I said plainly while he was on the floor and gave a thumbs up.

I laughed and then looked at Kid and Liz who were feeding each other lovey dovey,

After they found out they danced at the club they started hanging out more and more, Patty says that they LOVE each other but Kid and Liz keep denying and saying that they're just friends.

_Friends, my ass.._

I thought while looking at everyone,

Black*Star and Tsubaki were dating for about three years and Black*Star has been WANTING a kid since he thought that a God and a Goddess should have a precious kid but Tsubaki always blushed and shook her head.

Patty was still single but she always partied even though we always hooked her up on dates all she said was all she needed was Mr. Giraffe,

Liz and Kid having been seeing each other for quite a while, they always are lovey dovey when they think no one is watching when in reality were ALL watching.

Me and Soul have been together for a while too, we took care of our family and there were no misunderstandings!

We were all happy and excited for what this year is going to throw at us, then I heard the door knock so I went and opened it and saw a woman.

"SOUL! I'M BACK!"

**Cliffhanger! Anyways I hope you liked it!**


	2. WHAT?

**A/N: I'M BACK! Anyways ENJOY! :)**

**Maka's POV**

I went to open the door and I saw a mysterious woman there,

"SOUL! I'M BACK!" the woman said happily while putting her hands in the air. Meanwhile I was being very confused understanding what's going on, so I did the mature thing that every girl would say at this point.

"Who the hell is this lady, Soul?!" I yelled while I heard footsteps coming and saw Soul,

"What is it now-" Soul got cut off though when he saw the woman standing there happily who know had her eyes widened.

"SOUL! OMG! I MISSED YOU!" she said while I was feeling a pit of jealously and anger in me, _especially _when she gave him a hug. "Soul! I can't believe that your actually in front of me! I've been looking for you EVERYWHERE! I always thought about you everyday! Promise me that you'll never leave me again!" she said while hugging Soul, well I wouldn't exactly call it _hugging _since she was literally squishing her breasts into his FACE! Meanwhile he was getting a nosebleed!

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled angrily while getting my dictionary out whacking Soul out, I happily smiled and then looked at the woman.

"Who are you?" I said angrily while all she did was smile happily, the more she smiled though, the more it pissed me off.

"Silly me!" she started while grabbing my hand, shaking it "I'm Blair!"

**5 Minutes Later..**

After Soul woke up I was literally going nuts!

First I opened the door to a mysterious woman, then she started screaming out Soul's name, next she crushed him with her chest and lastly was her smile.

But of course since she was a guest and Soul's friend we _had _to invite her in.

As we walked in we sat down at the kitchen table, weird thing is that _nobody _was there! Not even Avriline and Aaron! I looked around trying to figure out where they went so I looked out the window and saw all of them outside playing.

Black*Star looked like he was counting while the others were nowhere to be found.

I chuckled at that because they were playing hide-and-seek, the twins favorite game.

After I knew that everybody was okay I went back to sit down next to Soul only to find Blair in my seat, "Excuse me Blair but, this is my seat" I stated while she turned and looked at me with disgust.

"Really? Oh sorry but um, Soul said I could sit here! Isn't that right Soul?" she said while pulling Soul's arm who rolled his eyes, "Blair, move your ass to another seat" he said plainly and half-annoyed while I was silently cheering myself on while Blair was angry but hide it pretty well but I knew how she felt because before she moved, she sent daggers towards my direction.

I sat down in victory happily and smiled at Soul who returned it but Blair was pretty much getting annoyed with us...

"So what did you want to ask?" she said happily but I saw her plaster a fake smile, one thing I knew for sure was about this girl was that she was defiantly a drama queen.

"Um well, I kind of wanted to know why you were here" I said plainly while she thought for a bit,

"Because I was looking for Soul and I found him!" she said happily while I was literally going to murder this chick right this minute.

This time I plastered a fake smile "And why were you looking for him?" I asked a little angrily while all she did was smirk evilly at me,

"Easy" she started while scooting closer to Soul.

"Because he's my husband"

**CLIFFHANGER! :D**


	3. Explanations

**A/N: I know you guys wanted this chapter so ENJOY! :)**

**Maka's POV**

"WHAT!" me and Soul yelled, he never told me he was married or dating anyone!

"Yup, I'm his wifey so I suggest you move because me and my _husband _didn't get a honeymoon yet" she said happily taking Soul's arm while I growled at her.

"First of all, I need proof! You can't just say your his wife-" she cut me off though by showing me a paper "What's this?" I said confused while she put down the paper and sighed.

"It's our marriage license" she explained "It says: _I, Soul Eater Evans promise to take care of and love Blair Carmen Pumpkin as my new wife that I will cherish forever: _

I sent daggers at Soul who gulped :_I, Blair Carmen Pumpkin promise to take care of and love Soul Eater Evans as my new husband that I will cherish forever:_

At this time I was literally fuming! Meanwhile Blair looked at me in victory and then looked at Soul who was staring into space.

"So Soul, why is _she _here?" Blair said while saying _she _in disgust. "Eh?" he said confused and then shook his head and got up "I'm sorry but why did we get married if I don't even know you!?" he said while she looked like she was gonna cry.

"You don't remember our promise?" she asked, Soul raised an eyebrow while she sighed "You see Soul, we made a promise that if we didn't find anyone else to marry then we'd marry each other" Blair said while Soul's eyes went wide.

"Where did we get married?" he asked while she thought for a bit. "Los Angelas, California" she stated while Soul rolled his eyes.

"Can we get a divorce then, cause I'm taken" he said plainly while this time she got up. "Who! Who took you away from me!?" she yelled angrily while Soul smirked and pulled me up while taking our hands together. "Maka"

Blair glared at me while I scoffed "Yeah so I suggest you leave because_ WE'RE _getting married and _WE _have kids! I don't want anybody-especially a slut, to take _him _away from _me" _I said angrily while all she did was smirk evilly at me.

"Actually no" she started "You can't get married unless we divorce and since married couples live together...I'll move in tomorrow" she said happily while linking her arm with Soul's so I linked mine as well and pulled him close to me.

"Hell no! Get your arm off of him!" I yelled while she pulled him this time and shook her head. "Bitch, shut up! He's mine so I suggest you take _YOUR _arm off of my hubby! And don't worry, this time _WE'LL _use protection so we won't get any _accidents!" _she yelled which made my eyes go wide.

I was gonna speak until Soul did "Blair shut up! My kids are NOT accidents! They're beautiful and a blessing! _YOU'RE _the accident! I don't love you, I don't want you, I don't need you nor do I want to see you!" he yelled at her "Get the hell out!" he yelled while Blair looked at him with sadness.

"I'll come back tomorrow, hope you'll cool off" she said sadly while walking away, closing the door. Meanwhile Soul was angry, he was fuming. Then he noticed I was staring at him and sighed "Sorry about that, it's just, nobody talks about my family" he said while I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Soul, I'm sorry about that too" I said while he smiled at me. "It's okay, let's just ignore her" he said happily while taking my hand, pulling me outside.

Everybody noticed us and went to us, asking questions...

"What happened!?" Tsuabki said worriedly,

"WHAT DID THE GREAT BLACK*STAR MISS!?" Black*Star yelled,

"Is everything alright?" Kid asked nervously,

"What was the all the commotion?" Liz asked curiously,

"TAG YOUR IT!" Patty said while tagging Avriline who was out of breath.

"It's nothing" me and Soul said and then looked at Avriline.

"Hey Avril!" Soul said while picking her up while she giggled happily, "Hi daddy!" she said happily while he smiled at her "Where's your big brother?" **(A/N: Just a reminder that Aaron was first born and then Avriline) **Avriline shrugged "I don't know, he said he was gonna play but I don't know where he is daddy" she said while Soul sighed but I smiled. "I think I know" I said walking away going to a _secret place _well, that's what Aaron called it but it was actually in the garage.

I looked around and saw him, leaning on the car, reading his favorite book, The very hungry Caterpillar. **(A/N: I LOVE THIS BOOK! It's a little kid's book but it's cute!) **I smiled and sneaked up on him.

"BOO!" I said while he screamed and then saw me and gave me a small smile, I picked him up while he was carrying his book. "Mommy! You scared me!" he said while I chuckled "Sorry about that, but I just wanted to give you a little surprise" I started while giving him a bop on his nose "After all, today's your birthday! And you still have presents to open!" I said excitedly while his eyes went wide.

"Really mommy!?" he said happily while I nodded, "I wove you!" he said while trying to give me a kiss on the cheek so I leaned my head down a bit and he managed to. The twins were really good at talking but they still couldn't say love.

"Lets go then" I said happily walking to the backyard.

_Soul's wife is Blair, but that doesn't mean she can destroy our happiness _I thought and then looked at Aaron,

_I promise you guys that I wont let that happen.._


	4. Presents

**A/N: Updated all of my stories! Should be thanking me but oh well! Anyways I got a twitter called Lovetowrite4life for updates, news and new stories, anyways ENJOY :)**

**Soul's POV**

I saw Maka walk in with Aaron and smiled at them, _we have such a perfect life but that bitch, Blair is my wife_.

Maka walked up to me and smiled "It's time for the presents" she said while I nodded, I was holding Avriline though and her eyes went wide.

"Present time?!" Yay!" then she looked at me and smiled widely "What did you get for me daddy?" she asked while I smiled at her. "Not telling" I responded and she pouted, "Pwease?" she said while I laughed and walked inside.

"It's a surprise" I responded and got her down. After me and Maka put down Avril and Aaron they were jumping up in excitement.

"Hey Avril!" Liz said "You're gonna love my present!" she said happily while Avriline started squealing. "AARON! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THIS PRESENT FOREVER! HOPE YOU LOVE IT!" Black*Star yelled while giving him two thumbs-up.

This time Aaron was smiling widely. "Which do you want to open first?" I asked them and they looked at the presents and looked at each other.

**Avriline's POV**

I looked at the big presents and looked at Aaron, we were thinking the same thing.

"The smallest one!" we said happily while mommy smiled at us. "Okay" she said getting a present that was a flat one and it was from...

"Mommy?" we both said and then looked at her. "Yeah, this one's for Aaron but I have another one for you Avril" she said while I smiled and looked at Aaron who was looking at the present happily.

"It's a...book!" Aaron said happily "It's the Chicka Chicka Boom Boom one! The one I wanted!" he said with wide eyes and then looked at mommy. He ran up to her and hugged her "Thank you mommy! I wove you!" he said happily while I smiled at that.

**Maka's POV**

I really knew that Aaron wanted that book, that I even saw him staring at that book in the bookstore, I decided to get him it since he always thought it looked interesting. I'm happy that he likes it.

"You're welcome, happy birthday" I said to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

He went back to Avriline and looked at the presents and then nodded "This one!" they said pointing to another small flat present. "It's from...daddy" they said and looked at Soul, he just gave them a smirk. They quickly opened it up and saw a CD.

"Huh?" Aaron said confused but Avriline's eyes went wide and they were sparkling. "Is it-" she started but Soul cut her off, "It is" he said while Avriline looked at the CD and went up to Soul giving him a hug. "Thank you so much daddy! I wove you!" she said while happily looking at it but literally everyone was confused except those two.

"So what is that?" Tsubaki asked while Soul turned his head and smirked. "She wanted to learn how to play piano, how could I possibly say no" he said while I chuckled "So it's a CD with composers playing piano, she doesn't know what type of music she wants to play on the piano so she wanted to see all of them" he said plainly while I smiled.

"Anyways, let's get back to the presents" I said looking at the twins but I saw that they already opened 3 presents!

"Look! Uncle Black*Star gave me this and it's a-sword!" Aaron said happily and then picked up the fake sword "Bow to me!" he said to Avril who had on a crown on and had on a pink dress on **(A/N: Avriline just got it on by putting it over her clothes) **"A princess like me should never bow to somebody!" she responded while walking away and then pointed at Aaron "Take him to the place where... the bad kids are!" she said and then got a giraffe and got it around her arm "Mr. Giraffe! After him!" she said but then out of nowhere Aaron took out his.

"Mrs. Giraffe isn't going anywhere without a fight!" After Aaron said that,

Liz, Black*Star and Patty were all happy and excited, why you may ask? Because Black*Star gave Aaron the fake sword, Liz gave Avriline the princess set and Patty gave Avriline and Aaron the giraffes. They were happy that they liked them.

"Avril! Aaron! You have 2 more gifts" I said while they looked at me sadly and nodded.

"Then how about... this one!?" Avriline said pointing to a big present that was pink and had white poka-dots with a white bow tie. "This one's probably mine!" she stated while Aaron was looking at another big present that was black and had white poka-dots white and poka-dotted black and white bow tie. "And this one's mine!" Aaron said happily.

They looked at me and I smiled "Open them" I said plainly and then they started tearing up the paper and then their eyes went wide.

"It's barbie! And all of them!" Avril said happily staring at it. "It's a car! The biggest one I've seen!" Aaron said happily,

We all were confused but then looked at Kid and Tsubaki since they were the ones who didn't have they're presents opened. "You got Avril the whole set of Barbie?" I said confused looking at Tsubaki while she was smiling sheepishly and nodded. "It was only $730" Tsubaki said while Black*Star started choking on his soda that he was drinking. "W-W-What!?" he said while Tsubaki started turning a little red.

"And you bought Aaron a car?!" Soul said looking at Kid who was smiling. "Of course! Besides it was only $1,860 since it said it would last for about 2 years" Kid said plainly while Soul's eyes went wide "WHAT!?" we said to Kid but all he did was just smile at us.

"Don't you just love birthdays?"


	5. Nightime

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! But I'm back! Anyways ENJOY! :D**

**Maka's POV**

"Bye everybody!" I said while waving my hand out to all Soul's and I's friends. It was about 8pm and we thought it was time for the twins to sleep so we told everybody that we loved having them here but it's time for bed.

Of course the twins sighed and begged me to let them stay later but I could just see their sleepy faces, besides, they were yawning.

"Bye Tsubaki!" I yelled while she smiled at me and waved back. "Good luck with Black*Star!" I said and instantly her face turned red as expected.

"Bye Patty" I yelled, she was close to her car but then turned around and gave me a thumbs up while smiling. "I'm gonna party all night!" she said happily while I smiled.

"Not too much, okay?" I said while she shrugged. "We'll see!" she replied while getting in.

"Bye Liz!" I yelled but it seems that I couldn't get her attention. Why you may ask? Only because Kid and her were flirting. "Hey lovebirds! Are you gonna flirt there all day or go home?" I yelled at them, that caught their attention.

"We're not lovebirds!" they yelled but I just laughed in response.

"Whatever you say!" I replied while waving.

Everybody left and the kids were sleeping. Soul was probably awake so we were gonna do it. We did it everytime...

**10 Minutes Later..**

"Ready Maka?" Soul said while I nodded,

"Ready" I replied.

_"Dance your ass out! Dance your heart out! Dance all night and get drunk, yeah it's alright!"_ the TV said.

Soul and I were playing Just Dance 4, and I was ready to kick his ass!

"You ain't gonna win!" I said while giving some sass to the music, I got a perfect...

"Pfft! Yeah right! I always beated you! What makes you think that you'll win this time!" he stated, I growled.

"Duet!" I said while walking up to Soul, we faced each other and then started.

I put my hands on my hips and moved them to the left and right meanwhile Soul was looking at me, clapping.

"You're so bad with your waist" he stated, I rolled my eyes.

"Like you could do any better" I replied, he smirked.

"Actually it shows that I can" he said while I looked at him.

"What are you talking about" I asked confused, he pointed to the TV and it said:

**_Soul: 8,031_**

**_Maka:_**** 6,391**

Soul smirked at me while I glared,

"This proves that I'm a better dancer" he said while I rolled my eyes.

"Are you still gonna dance with me?" I asked, this time he tilted his head, confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked while I smiled.

"Are you still gonna dance with me at our wedding even if I'm a bad dancer?" I asked looking down.

Soul smiled at me and put his finger under my chin making me look at him.

"Just because you're a bad dancer, doesn't mean that I don't love you" he stated while I smiled at him. I gave him a short kiss and then yawned.

"Let's go to bed" I said while he nodded, Soul turned off the TV and stayed downstairs to brush his teeth.

Meanwhile I went upstairs to our bedroom, I went into our bathroom that came with the bedroom. I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror.

"I hope that Blair doesn't ruin anything, marriage or not, Soul loves me" I whispered,

"I just hope he always will..."


	6. Waffles

**Morning, 8am**

**Soul's POV**

I turned my body to the left and then felt the sunlight coming towards my face.

I groaned and turned to the right and tried to find Maka on the bed so I could pull her next to me. I had my eyes closed but I still tried to find her.

My hands were looking up, down, right and left but I didn't find her there. This time my eyes were open.

I saw that she wasn't here with me, my eyes went wide and I sat up.

"Where is she?" I mumbled while getting up. First I went to check on the twins first and saw them sleeping peacefully.

Avriline was wearing a pink Ariel shirt with matching PJ pants, she had her white hair behind her and was sucking her thumb, I smiled at that.

Then I looked at Aaron. Aaron had on a blue long sleeve PJ shirt with matching pants, he was sleeping with one hand on his chest and the other on his crib.

I sighed and smiled,_ now where's mommy? _I left their room and went downstairs while rubbing my right eye. I smelled something and went into the kitchen.

I saw Maka with her PJ'S on but had a pink apron on, she was making breakfast. So I sneaked up on her and put my arms around her waist.

Good thing was that she was used to it. I gave her a kiss on the head, I heard her give a small giggle.

"Whatcha making?" I asked. Maka smiled "Waffles" she replied while I nodded.

"What's the special occasion?" I said. I knew that Maka always made waffles because of big news, what was it this time?

"Nothing special" she replied but I rolled my eyes.

"I know that you're lying, you always make waffles when something's up" I said while she sighed.

Maka turned off the stove and removed my arms away from her waist. She went to the cabinets and pulled out five plates.

I raised a brow "Who's the extra person?" I asked curiously. She shrugged and put the plates down.

"Just your wife" she said sadly, she focused her eyes down on the floor.

I looked up and sighed while putting my hands on my waist. "That's why you're upset? It's not like she's important" I started,

"Don't worry, I'll try to get rid of her" I said. Then I pulled Maka in for a hug but she didn't hug me back.

I started stroking her hair from the back and smiled sadly. "She's no one important"

**A/N: Sorry if it's short! Until Next Time**


	7. Here She Is

**A/N: Today's my birthday so here's a present! Sorry for not updating!**

**Maka's POV**

I smiled when I heard that but I couldn't help but feel jealously strike me. After all, they were childhood best friends and a married couple.

But Soul and I are a couple that is about to get married and has a family.

I was about to hug him back until the I heard the door rang.

Soul then backed away from the hug and gave me a small smile. "Sorry about her" he said nervously while I smiled.

"Let's just hope she doesn't try to win you back" I replied.

Then I walked to the door and took a deep breath. After I was done I opened the door and saw Blair in the most skimpiest outfit ever.

Blair had on a black tube top, a short black mini skirt and some matching high-heels. She had her hair down and was carrying her small violet purse on her shoulder. Behind her she had her suitcases with her.

I looked back at and saw Soul who had his back now faced towards Blair.

Then I looked back at Blair who was now smirking "Change before the kids see you" I said harshly.

Meanwhile Blair was smiling innocently "Why should I?" she replied.

Now this time I was glaring at Blair.

"Because one, thoseclothes show _lots _of skin. Two, pervs are everywhere! Does you really have no self-respect?

Third, children are in this house! Just because Soul and I are adults, it doesn't mean that kids can't see you!

And Fourth, Soul's getting a nosebleed!" I stated angrily.

Blair smiled at me "I like showing my skin, I have self-respect because I don't care if guys see me or not, I like this style. Second, they're may be children here but it's not like I'm naked. Soul's nosebleed is also not problem, I can't control it if he's horny or not" she stated while crossing her arms.

My eyes went wide and I went up to Soul. I smacked his head and then went upstairs.

I heard Soul call my name and the the stairs making footsteps but I didn't care.

Personally I didn't want to see anyone right now, except my kids because they always make me smile.

Then I frowned and felt a tear coming down my right eye.

I just really didn't want this to be our new family..

**Sorry it's short! Anyways I hope you liked it!**


	8. Dinner

**Soul's POV**

Maka wasn't happy at all.

But who could really blame her.

I was being an idiot making a promise like that! I'm a bigger idiot though for making a promise that I don't even remember!

Worst of all though is that she's probably thinking that I'll fall for Blair and leave her and the twins.

"Hey Soul~ When can we leave and go on our honeymoon? I've been extremely horn-" But I cut her off. I didn't want to heart shit from her so I started talking.

"I don't like you, I married you because I was a stupid fool, reality is that I love my family, why would I like a whore like you when my life's already great? Actually no, let me rephrase that, my life _was _a great one until you showed up" I snapped.

"Soul-I-" she stuttered but I didn't care, I wouldn't let her finish.

"I don't love you at all, get that through your head. But besides that" I turned my back to her and started walking away.

"Welcome to the family"

**Maka's POV**

I heard everything.

I heard what Soul said to Blair and I was relived.

You see, I was upstairs going to see the twins but they were resting peacefully.

They made me feel better already.

Then I was walking out of the door, about to go downstairs until I heard they're little talk.

I'll admit that I felt happy that Soul chose family over lust but I had a feeling.

I feeling that Blair wouldn't give up so easily.

* * *

**Dinner 6pm**

I made steak and gravy but put broccoli with it. It looked pretty good and everybody was starving!

Since Blair was new to our family, Avriline and Aaron kept asking questions.

"Who is she mommy?" Avril asked confused with her emerald eyes sparkling.

I smiled at her "She's part of our family" I stated.

Aaron smiled and then looked at Blair "You're pretty" he said.

Blair smirked then and nodded "Thank you.."

"Aaron" I said. Blair nodded and looked back at him "Aaron"

They smiled at each other and I couldn't help but feel jealousy.

"Anyways" I said breaking the tension.

"Let's eat" I gave out the plates with our meals, first I gave Avril and Aaron theirs- with some extra broccoli.

Of course they made a face and looked at me sadly but I shrugged.

"You ate cake yesterday, now eat some vegetables for daddy and mommy please" I said sadly.

They looked at me and then Soul. Then they nodded happily and started eating.

Next I gave out Soul's meal and Blair's.

Lastly but not least, I sat down and sighed.

It was all silent for a bit but then Blair spoke up.

"So where did you two meet?" Blair said.

I was eating a broccoli at the time when she asked that, I started choking.

Soul quickly came over and helped me.

Then when it was all good we looked at Blair and raised a brow.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked with my eyes wide.

Blair smiled and shrugged "Just curious" she replied.

Soul shook his head and then smiled "Well..we met...in the park" he said.

Soul had his hands on my shoulders, he was standing up while I was sitting down.

I looked up at him and glared.

_The park?! Oh wow..._

"The park? Um..well interesting" Blair said half-confused.

I nodded while smiling sheepishly.

"So Soul, why do you like Maka" she asked again.

This time I turned my head and looked at Soul.

He was thinking for a bit until he spoke.

"I don't like her" he said.

Blair gasped while covering her mouth with her hands.

"How come?" she asked curiously.

Soul smirked then and looked at me.

I realized what was happening and smirked back.

Then we looked at Blair and smirked at her.

"We don't like each other" Soul started.

"We love each other" I finished.

After that, things got very quiet..

We had an awkward dinner.


	9. Changing

**Soul's POV**

**The Next Day**

"Soul" I heard somebody say.

"Hmm?" I mumbled tiredly.

"Wake up, we're going to the carnival today" the voice said.

"I don't wanna go" I mumbled as I put the sheets up towards my head.

The person sighed "Soul, get your damn ass up. We don't have all day"

This time, my eyes went wide and I sat up quickly.

"Woah Maka, I never heard you use that language in a while" I admitted.

Maka just shrugged though. "Whatever, just get changed. I'll change and then we're gonna change the twins" she stated as she got up.

I nodded but then stopped, "What about Blair?" I asked "She won't be coming with us right?"

Maka shrugged again. "That's not really my problem. I can't tell her what to do. You should ask her if you want her to come. After all, she's your wife"

Then Maka left going to her closet.

After she closed the door I face-palmed myself.

"Remind me again. Why am I such an idiot"

**Maka's POV**

I don't know why I did it. I don't know why I said that. It just automatically came out. I huffed as I frowned.

"Might as well change" I said going towards my closet.

I looked at my clothes and tried to find one but I just couldn't! I had no clothes!

Until I found one of my favorite dresses.

It was an old one, I admit it but it was my favorite. It was a dark green short shirt-waist dress.

I had a black belt to wrap it around my waist. Lastly I had my black flat-shoes.

So I got out the items and went back to Soul's and I room.

Luckily he wasn't there.

_Probably in the bathroom, _I thought.

I shrugged and then started to undress myself and started putting on my outfit.

After I was done, I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Soul.

He had on a white-long sleeved shirt with a maroon scarf. His pants were dark-blue skinny jeans and his shoes were his black and white converse.

I'd by lying if I said that my fiancee isn't hot.

"Thanks" Soul said with a smirk.

"Huh?" I asked confused. I tilted my head.

Soul kept smirking at me though.

"You do know, that you just called me hot" Soul stated and then crossed his arms. "Your not too bad yourself" he said with a grin.

I felt my cheeks heat up so I shook my head.

"By the way, glad you have your hair down. You look adorable when it's in pigtails but I think you look beautiful with it down" he said and then turned around with his back facing me.

"Let's change the twins and get going" he said.

This time now I was dead confused and embarrassed. Embarrassed because I said that out loud and confused because,

"So Blair's not coming?" I asked.

Soul stayed quiet for a bit and then shook his head.

"This is for family only. She may be my wife but technically, she's not anyone special" he stated.

I made an O with my mouth and then walked up to Soul.

"Let's hurry up and change them. They'll be so excited" I said.

Soul gave out a chuckle and nodded.

"Alright then, come on"


	10. Leaving

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! I was gonna update this sooner but all my work got lost! I didn't want to rewrite this but..I owe you guys! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Maka's POV**

After Soul and I talked, we went into the twins room. He was gonna change Aaron while I changed Avriline.

"Avriline" I whispered as I put my hands on her crib. "It's time to wake up"

Avril mumbled a bit as she rubbed her eye with her hand. "Mommy" she started "Do I have to?"

I chuckled as I put out my arms out for her. She opened an eye and then stood up slowly, waiting to be carried off.

Once I did she closed her eyes and rested but still spoke.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I smiled as I moved back and forth so she would feel more relaxed.

"We're going to the carnival today. You and Aaron are going to get on lots of rides and win prizes!" I exclaimed. Avril gave out a small smile after that.

"Cotton candy?" she asked. I bit my lip as I had a worried expression so I looked at Soul who was carrying Aaron.

Soul smirked once he noticed me staring at him. I made a face at him so he chuckled. "Yes Avriline. We will get all the junk food you guys want" he stated with a grin.

My eyes went wide after he said that. I thought he was gonna break it down to her! Not actually say yes!

Avriline gave out a small "yay" and then kept quiet.

Meanwhile, I was a bit peeved off at Soul. He probably noticed the tension between the air because he spoke.

"Why are you mad bookworm? Your acting as if we shouldn't" he stated.

I frowned "Well excuse me for caring about our kids health" I snapped with a glare.

Soul huffed, "Maka. They've been eating vegetables and fruits for the past two weeks. I'm surprised they could actually survive without losing sanity" Soul replied. This time, I huffed as I gave out a small nod.

"I guess your right but still...not too much" I warned. Soul smirked then as he walked up to me.

"Other than that, change Avril. I'll change Aaron but we'll need to hurry. Do you know how long the drive is?" he asked. I thought for a bit until I shook my head. "Like an hour and a half" he stated as he walked away.

Soul was sort of right. I guess we did have to change them now. I sighed but then looked down at Avriline. "Do you want me to pick out your outfit?" I asked. Avril smiled as she nodded.

"I'd like to wear pink mommy" she requested. I gave out an okay and placed her into her crib. Then, I went towards her drawer and looked for the perfect clothes.

In the end, I picked a light-pink long-sleeved shirt with three Hello Kitty's on the shirt. It even had the word "Hello Kitty" in cursive. Next, I had decided to get her matching pants. Her trousers were the color amaranth, it had light-pink small hearts on them. Lastly, her shoes were just plain white-flats.

So I placed her outfit on top of the drawer, then I took out Avriline and made her stand up on the floor. She seemed a bit sleepy but still managed to keep both her eyes open.

I showed her the outfit and her eyes sparkled. I smiled once I saw that. I helped her remove her clothes and put on her outfit. Avril seemed pretty excited that she even let me do her hair! Avril doesn't like doing her hair that much, this was a shocker!

Avril was now on a small stool, she was swinging her feet back and forth. "Mommy, can you put my hair into pigtails?" she asked. I nodded as I went into one of the drawer cabinets.

"Matching ribbons?" I said. Avril nodded quickly.

Once I got the ribbons, I went back to her and tied her hair up into two pigtails. Once I finished she giggled and jumped off the stool.

"I'm as pwetty as you mama!" Avril exclaimed. I smiled happily after she said that.

"Come on Avril, let's go brush your teeth"

* * *

**Soul's POV**

"So Aaron, which one? The blue t-shirt or the red one?" I asked as I holded the two shirts in front of Aaron.

Aaron put his hand under his chin and thought for a bit.

"I think...the red one!" he said excitedly. I smirked as I threw the blue shirt towards his crib. Then I helped Aaron remove his clothes and put on his dark-red t-shirt with dark blue jeans. "Daddy" he started.

"Hmph?" I replied.

"Am I cool?" he asked nervously that he started fiddling with his fingers. I looked at him confused but then chuckled.

"Course you are kiddo. I mean, you have a pretty cool family. Why?" I said confused.

Aaron looked down "Some kids at school said that I'm uncool" he admitted. My eyes went wide once I heard that.

_Who's parents am I gonna murder?_

"But I said that I had the coolest dad ever. I said that he reads me books, plays soccer with me and hangs out with me. But that made them tease me more" Aaron said as he let a tear go down.

"They said that I'm a loser and dumb. Daddy, they said I should stop acting like a kid. They even pushed me down once at the playground. I didn't tell the teacher because the mean kids said they'd mess my face.."

_Scratch that. What kids am I gonna to have to murder?!_

"Aaron" I started but got cut off by Aaron's crying. He started sobbing so I pulled him close to me. I rubbed his back as I started shushing him.

"It's alright" I cooed but Aaron kept talking.

"T-They said I'm ugly. T-They called me names e-everyday. I'm always s-so scared to go t-to school" he admitted "Please daddy, help m-me.." Aaron started shaking.

After Aaron confessed this I was pretty shocked, angry, upset and silent. I had no idea Aaron would ever experience this at such a young age.

"Don't listen to them kiddo. You're the most coolest kid ever. I'll take care of them" I said as I let Aaron sob his heart out.

What I experienced today, was every parents nightmare.

* * *

**Maka's POV  
**

Once Avriline and I finished brushing our teeth, we went downstairs while holding hands.

"Okay. So Avril, we're gonna skip breakfast but I'll get Aaron's and yours bottles for the trip. I'll pack your favorites too!" I said happily.

Meanwhile, Avril nodded in agreement.

"Thank you mommy" she replied.

I nod my head, then we let go of our hands because we were not at the bottom.

"Put your shoes on, wait for Aaron and daddy, okay?"

Avril nodded again as she saluated me.

"No problem!"

I giggled as she went to the living room with her shoes.

Then I went into the kitchen and packed two lunches-I mean four lunches so the family can eat.

I smiled at that thought. Then I got the twins bottles out of the fridge.

"Chocolate milk and strawberry..check" I said happily. I took a big breath as I looked around.

Avril and I were ready but what about Aaron and-

"Ready!" Soul hollered as I heard the footsteps coming down. I rolled my eyes in amusement and put the lunch bags and bottles in my backpack that I had taken before Avril and I went downstairs.

I walked towards the door as I found Soul piggybacking Aaron.

"The little man got a bit sleepy on the way so I let him rest" Soul stated. I gave a nod as I smiled.

"Avril! It's time to go!" I shouted.

I heard footsteps coming then.

"We're leaving now?" she asked. I nodded as I opened the door.

"You guys can either rest, watch Spongebob or have your bottles during the long drive. Meanwhile, daddy and I will lead the way towards the carnival!" I exclaimed.

Avril's eyes went wide as her smile.

"Then let's go!"


End file.
